Footwear may include a sole structure configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground. A footwear upper attached to the sole structure receives the foot. The fit of the upper to the foot may be adjusted with a closure system so that the upper is loose enough to receive the foot but can be tightened around the foot to secure the foot relative to the sole structure. For example, a closure system, such as a lacing system, may include laces that are tied once the foot is received within the upper.